Ichigo's Sick
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's really sick, and Kisshu's not having much luck caring for her. Will she survive? Read this and find out!


**Ichigo's Sick**

Ichigo woke up one morning with a pounding headache. The minute she sat up, it got worse, so she laid back down. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, her cell phone rang. Groaning, she picked up, and Ryou shouted, _"Where are you!?"_

"I'm home, and I feel awful, so tell Mint she needs to get up and work," Ichigo said. "And I should let you know that I've decided to quit."

"_WHY!?" _Ryou shouted.

"You're not paying me enough to deal with all the crap you give me," Ichigo said. "And I hate working for you anyways. Even if you paid me five million yen a day, it wouldn't be enough. So you can forget me coming in anymore."

There was a click on the other end, and Ichigo sighed, then laid back and went to sleep again.

Two hours later, Ichigo woke to the sound of the doorbell, and sighed. She got up, trying to ignore the fact that she was really dizzy, and looked out her window. Ryou was ringing her doorbell, and he didn't look happy. Ichigo stuck her head out her window and yelled, "Go away before I call the police on you!"

Ryou didn't seem to hear, but before Ichigo could call the police, she heard from behind her, "Bad time to come play?"

She turned to find Kisshu sitting on her bed, and asked, "Can you go kill the blonde bastard who's currently harassing me?"

"If you mean Blondie, I'd be happy to," Kisshu said, and teleported out. Five seconds later, she heard Ryou shout, "What are YOU doing here!?"

Ichigo didn't hear Kisshu respond, she just heard teleportation again. She realized she was getting dizzier, and her stomach didn't feel good. She quickly went to the bathroom, feeling her stomach churning. Right as she reached the toilet, she felt stuff coming up, and threw up into the toilet. As she stopped, her vision started going black, and soon she was unconscious on the floor.

_**Sometime later: **_Ichigo woke up and was surprised to find she was in her bed again. Turning her head, she saw Kisshu sitting next to her, looking worried. "Koneko-chan, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't feel that great," Ichigo said.

"You've got a pretty bad fever," Kisshu said. "How's your stomach?"

"I think it's fine," Ichigo said. "I don't really have any appetite, though."

"Can you try to eat something anyways?" Kisshu asked. "The fever medicine I have can't be taken on an empty stomach."

"I think there's some miso soup in the fridge downstairs," Ichigo said.

"I'll go get some," Kisshu said. "Take it easy till I get back, k?"

"Why are you being nice?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I love you, and you're sick," Kisshu said. He left before Ichigo could say more. Ichigo sighed slightly, feeling sleepy again. She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

A while later, she was woken up by Kisshu tapping her forehead. She opened her eyes, and saw that he was holding a bowl of miso soup. "Don't try to sit up, I'll help you," he said.

Ichigo just nodded, and Kisshu sat next to her, then said, "K, open up."

Ichigo was a bit startled, but obeyed, and Kisshu started feeding her the soup. When she finished, he said, "I'm giving you two spoonfuls of the fever medicine, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Kisshu was startled, but just smiled and said, "Sure." He picked up a bottle on Ichigo's desk, and opened it, then measured some onto the spoon. "K, open up," he told Ichigo. Ichigo obeyed, and he fed her two spoonfuls of the fever medicine.

"That tastes awful…." Ichigo said.

"I know, but it's not nearly as bad as the stomach medicine we have, so just be grateful you don't have to take that," Kisshu said. "Get some more rest, it'll help."

"K…." Ichigo said. She fell asleep pretty quickly, and Kisshu settled down to watch her.

Four hours later, Kisshu was worried. Ichigo wasn't waking up, and her fever was back up again. Suddenly he heard teleportation, and spun to see Pai looking less than happy. "Kisshu, would you care to explain what you're doing here?" he asked.

"Ichigo's really sick; I'm taking care of her," Kisshu said. "Got a problem with that?"

Before Pai could respond, Kisshu heard a soft whisper, and turned back to Ichigo. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Kish…. Can't….. breathe….." Ichigo whispered. She coughed, and Kisshu saw that she couldn't breathe. He looked over at Pai, who sighed and came over, then put a hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Someone implanted this sickness into her," Pai said. "I can't get it out. And the energy signal doesn't feel like a Cyniclon to me."

"Blondie…." Ichigo whispered. She put a hand on Kisshu's cheek, and he looked at her. She was barely breathing at all, but she whispered, "Kish, I love you….."

Kisshu put a hand over Ichigo's, and said, "I love you too, Koneko-chan."

"I'm glad…." Ichigo said softly. Her eyes were starting to close, and Kisshu shook her, but it was too late. Kisshu buried his face in Ichigo's chest, and started crying.

Not even five minutes later, they heard teleportation, and Pai spun to see Moe and Miwa standing there. "What happened?" Moe asked.

"Blondie implanted some kind of sickness into her, and it killed her," Pai said.

"Is Mew Aqua enough to save her?" Miwa asked.

Pai went over and put a hand on Ichigo's chest. "The sickness died with her, it should be fine," he said. "Do you know where to get Mew Aqua?"

"The Mews have a lot of it," Moe said. "We'll go get some, make sure Kisshu doesn't do anything to himself."

"Hai," Pai said. Moe and Miwa teleported out.

The half-Cyniclon twins reappeared in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and found Keiichiro down there. He looked up, startled, and asked, "What happened? You two look grim."

"Blondie implanted something into Ichigo, and it killed her," Miwa said. "We're here to get enough Mew Aqua to save her."

"I'll get you the Mew Aqua," Keiichiro said. He went to a safe and typed in the code, then took a piece of Mew Aqua out of the box inside. He came over and handed it to Miwa, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on Ryou."

"Say that to Ichigo if she ever comes back," Miwa said. She took the Mew Aqua, and then she and Moe teleported back to Ichigo's house.

_**Back at Ichigo's: **_Kisshu was still crying, and nothing Pai could do would calm him down. When he heard teleportation, Pai sighed, and looked over as Moe and Miwa appeared. "We got the Mew Aqua," Miwa said.

"Good," Pai said. "Kisshu won't calm down."

Miwa came over, and put a hand on Kisshu's shoulder. "Kisshu, we got some Mew Aqua, you can bring Ichigo back to life," she said softly.

Kisshu looked at her, tears still running down his face. Miwa smiled and handed him the Mew Aqua. He took it and pushed it into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo began to glow rainbow colors, and when they faded, she was breathing again. Miwa put a hand on her chest, and said softly, "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Thanks….." Kisshu said tiredly.

"You should climb in with her; it's pretty obvious you're exhausted," Miwa said.

Kisshu realized she was right; he could barely keep his eyes open. He took off his boots, and climbed in with Ichigo. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up, and felt someone playing with his hair. It felt nice, and he decided to pretend that he was still asleep. _I wonder if Ichigo's the one playing with my hair…. _he thought sleepily.

Deciding after a while that he would find out, he opened his eyes. Sure enough, Ichigo was playing with his hair gently. She smiled when she saw he was awake. "Kish, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. "I'm still a bit sleepy, though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said softly. "Moe and Miwa convinced Pai to form a truce, and they're currently at Café Mew Mew. They said that we should just stay here and take it easy."

"K," Kisshu said. "Can you play with my hair more?"

"Can I have a kiss first?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Kisshu sat up, and said, "You can always have a kiss." Then he kissed her passionately, and she kissed back.

When they broke it off, Kisshu asked, "Was that good?"

"That was VERY good," Ichigo said happily. "I can play with your hair now if you want."

Kisshu laid back down, and Ichigo smiled. She tucked the blankets around him, and started stroking his hair gently. After a while, Kisshu got sleepy again, and drifted off as Ichigo continued stroking his hair.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to do this, and I just got another request, so I'm going to do that next. Review plz!**


End file.
